Governale
Governale, alongside his comrade Bronk, is one of the two main antagonists of the first season of the Netflix series Black Summer. He and Bronk are ex-soldiers, looking to both survive the zombie apocalypse, and to find loot that only Julius James knows the location of, leading them to hunt him down. He was portrayed by . History He, Bronk and Spears are first seen walking a beaten Julius James (who has just been captured) down the neighborhood. They stop at a house and Governale orders the residents to evacuate. They settle in and Bronk threatens James to sit down. Governale orders Spears to guard James and then gleefully gives the latter a hint of what they were gonna do to him. They then leave to get transport. The two are then seen having made camp on a rooftop, having presumably found Spears' dead body, playing chess. After being handed a pair of binoculars by Bronk, Governale is just as shocked as the former to see Julius James travelling with a group of survivors. They then leave the rooftop and resume their hunt. During an outbreak at a shelter, Bronk and Governale arrive and save the group from Zombies, and come face-to-face with James himself, now dressed in Spears' uniform and having taken the name of the dead soldier for himself. Governale and his comrade escort the group to an abandoned warehouse for shelter. After making their way to the warehouse. While Bronk is busy informing the group on what's going on in the world since the apocalypse, Governale takes a sadistic joy in making James uncomfortable with questions on the fate of his unit and such, knowing that one slip on James' end would expose him. Eventually, Bronk and Governale go out on patrol. During the night, Rose finds Spears missing and after searching, finds Bronk and Governale escorting a captive Spears down it. After being amused by Rose demanding to know what they were doing to Spears, Governale is the one to reveal his true identity as Julius James, and is the one who keeps shoving James whenever he tries to explain the soldier's motives. The two try to convince Rose that once they were done with Spears, they would escort her and the others to the stadium. However, despite this, Spears manages to convince Rose that the soldiers themselves had gone rogue and how this wasn't about justice, but rather loot they believe he knew the location of. Seeing the soldiers expressions, Rose realizes he was telling the truth and how they wouldn't come back for them. Thinking quickly, Rose pulls out her pistol and shoots Governale dead, and then a horrified Bronk who tries to avenge his comrade. She and Spears then take the soldiers equipment for themselves, leaving their corpses behind. Personality While not much is seen in the small screentime he and Bronk has. Governale is shown to be the more aggressive of the two, barely even pretending to still be an honorable soldier like his comrade. Governale is shown to have a deep hatred for Julius James, taking a sick enjoyment of the torture he would put the ex-con through. Governale, like Bronk, is also apparently extremely greedy, willing to desert during the apocalypse just to save himself and get rich at the same time. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hypocrites